


【维勇ABO】胜生选手听说您离婚了03

by Chachachacha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chachachacha/pseuds/Chachachacha
Summary: 维克托教练，勇利退役转行演员。假离婚。





	【维勇ABO】胜生选手听说您离婚了03

 

记者招待会结束后艾米莉和勇利在休息室合了张影，她简单修了下图后发给勇利说：“发个图给新作宣传一下couple人气你家Alpha不会生气吧？”

 

“不会啊，他对Omega都很绅士，他看到会喜欢你的。”为了炒热度这种事情早已家常便饭，维克托不会怀疑担心，但是天下Alpha对自己的所属物都一个态度——尽情地占有和保护。幸亏这次是和Omega搭档，维克托不会像之前一样太为难自己。

 

哪种为难呢？Alpha最擅长给自己的Omega做标记，用强势的信息素精心包裹自己的东西。

 

“一直都是在电视机看到他，不过我猜很快就可以一睹真容了。勇利记得到时候把维克托带来一起看我们的新作《Ice Love》的首映啊，到时候我带上我的小甜心，她还是你和维克托的小粉丝呢！”

 

“会的会的，一定会带他一起来看的。”

 

从会场离开后助理开车送勇利到了圣彼得堡的体育中心，维克托在这里包了一个私人冰场，没有身份验证不能进去，无奈之下勇利打电话叫维克托出来接他，大约过了十五分钟维克托才匆匆忙忙地出来，脚步有些踉跄地走过来给了勇利一个拥抱。

 

“你喝假酒了，亲爱的？”

 

“你怎么才来？”维克托比勇利高了一头，此时像个巨型抱抱熊靠在勇利的怀里，按着他的下巴作势要接吻。然而保安尚坐在监控室里目瞪口呆地看着他们，勇利推了维克托一把淡淡道：“别装了，我可没有闻到你身上有酒味儿。”

 

“好吧，你可越来越不解风情了。先和我上去，给你看个东西。”维克托的脚步有些不稳，勇利垂下眼帘目光迅速定位到他的脚踝处，裤腿翻折露出来一小节红肿的皮肉。

 

“你的脚怎么回事？”

 

“刚才不小心崴到，不过没关系，我立即涂了酒精消肿。”维克托把手扣在勇利的腰上搂紧他说，“扶着我上去吧。”

 

“呃，家里还有光虹寄过来的跌打损伤草药喷雾，我现在开车给你取过来吧。”

 

“不不不用，没事，受个小伤不是很正常？你当时受伤都不肯告诉我自己强忍着，对我反而小题大做了。”

 

勇利没有接话，任维克托搂着自己乘电梯上了二楼。尤里已经离开了训练场地，向他要签名的计划再次被搁置。维克托躺在沙发上掀裤腿，说道：“你今天……服用抑制剂了？”

 

“还没有，”勇利坐在沙发角握住维克托的脚腕轻轻用力抬起来检查伤势，浓烈的酒精气息扑面而来，他捏了捏腕骨的皮肉，说话的声音四平八稳，“本来听你的等回来继续做爱，但是你这个样子估计只能靠信息素中和剂度过发情期。”

 

“是啊……”维克托一边神色委屈地看着他，一边却突然释放出Alpha的信息素。这个中意味再明显不过，维克托却咧着桃心嘴人畜无害地看着勇利，“我没有问题，只要勇利还撑得住就可以。”

 

“你这样……套路很深啊维克托。”勇利做了个深呼吸，鼻腔里充斥着熟悉的信息素气味，他竭力压制体内叫嚣的躁动因子，覆上自己脖颈后的腺体笑眯眯地说，“我得和你道个歉。”

 

“我注射抑制剂了，维克托应该知道让我现在这样子强制发情的危害吧？”

 

维克托笑而不语，被托在勇利手中的脚轻轻移动到他的胸前，极带有暗示意味地摩挲着勇利的胸口。

 

“好吧。”两个人几乎异口同声。胜生勇利解开领带松了松领口，跨在维克托的身上动作灵活地解开他的皮带，维克托一脸amazing看着他。勇利拉开裤链，对于Alpha发情的速度他实在是心悦诚服，这不到一分钟的时间性器已经进入半勃的状态。他扯下内裤扶着半硬的性器亲了亲根部，卷着舌尖舔弄马眼并用唾液濡湿顶部。

 

“哇哦——这是福利吗？”维克托倒吸了口气，感受着被暖湿的口腔吞裹包围的紧迫，声音带着点儿飘飘欲仙的意味调笑道，“突然想起来你吃惠方卷的样子了。”

 

“咳咳！”胜生勇利抬起头，他的嘴角尚挂着唾液痕迹，面不改色地掐了一把维克托大腿，说，“所以你当时加那么多沙拉酱吃得我嘴角都是沙拉是别有用心？”

 

“那是第一次我没有做好寿司……”

 

“我记得你看着我吃惠方卷就勃起了——”见到维克托一脸心虚，勇利嗤笑一声戏谑地注视身下的人，撑着身子伏在维克托身上鼻尖碰鼻尖，轻声耳语道“维克托教练，你对你的学生就是这么变态，想要颜射他吗？”

 

“我只想颜射你，勇利。”

 

胜生勇利不出意外地红了脸颊，维克托这句话让他骑虎难下，无论如何这次他都只能承受被颜射的结果。勇利含住分身吞吐吮吸，乌黑汗湿的发丝下映衬着唇红齿白，他小心翼翼地收好牙齿避免生涩的动作伤到维克托这宝贝东西。战斗民族的优势再一次显现出来，完全勃起后的分身直直地顶在他的喉头，这使勇利根本没有是否要深喉的选择。

 

勇利微微侧头，维克托并没有扣着他的头发抽插吞吐为难勇利，他仅那双手搭在勇利的肩膀上，流露出喘息声沉溺于灭顶的感受之中。

 

“我要射了……勇利，好孩子可以了。”

 

勇利没有理会维克托推搡的动作，他撑着身体弓起后背吞了几个深喉，口腔中的龟头压迫着喉咙生出阵阵恶心的感觉，临门一脚之时，维克托抽出来性器，抖着柱身射了出来，浊白的精液挂在勇利的脸颊上，眼睫也沾了湿气，对方不以为意地摩擦殷红的唇瓣，伸出舌尖舔去嘴角的精液。

 

“我的发情期——”话音被封在爱人的亲吻里，维克托扯着勇利的领子拉过去接吻，舔去爱人脸颊上自己的精液，亲吻辗转到耳后的软肉时维克托瞥见了Omega发情状态下肉粉色的腺体，舔了舔嘴唇。

 

“维克托，你说什么？”

 

“Я хочу, чтобы ты зачать ребенка

①”

tbc

**Author's Note:**

> ①好想让你怀上我的孩子。


End file.
